Canes Wands and Braille, Oh My!
by Blind Witch Wannabe
Summary: Blind Kids at Hogwarts and a Muggle-boarn in Slytherin? Chaos is sure to follow Nathan and Michelle as they embark on the most exciting journey of their lives.
1. From the Diary of Nathan T VanBerg

Canes Wands and Braille, Oh My!

Authors: The Blind Apprentice and Blind Witch Wannabe

A/N: So, this story was originally published under the title of "Whose the New Kid" and was originally published by The Blind Apprentice. This story expands on the original and adds some other original characters. Hope you all enjoy this story and do check out the other stories published by both authors.

----------

Chapter 1: From the Diary of Nathan T. VanBerg

---

This Journal is the Property of:

Nathan Thomas VanBerg

If you are not Nathan T. VanBerg, your eyeballs will rot out of your head for reading this.

September 1

Departing for Hogwarts

"Here is a diary where you can keep your thoughts, hopes and dreams." This is what my mom said as she handed this to me at breakfast this morning. First of all, this is not a diary! Diaries are for girls! This is a Journal, there is a big difference!

So, I guess I should start at the beginning, who am I? My name is Nathan. Better known as Nate to my teachers, and to my parents, except when I'm in trouble. I'm eleven years old and I'm from the United States. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have two sisters, my mom and dad, and our dog, Floppy. My mom's name is Anne, my dad's name is Steve, my younger sister's name is Christie, and my twin's name is Natalie. Natalie's really the oldest, but I'm considered the oldest because she has a lot more problems than I do. I'm blind, but not all the way.

So, about six months ago, the most awesome thing happened, I found out I am a wizard! Seriously! I've got a wand and everything! I woke up one morning and found this letter sitting on my bed in my room. I thought it was a birthday card, but it didn't say happy birthday. I've never gotten a birthday card like that before, so I opened it. Inside there was a letter. The letter was in print, so I had to take it to school and get my vision teacher, Mr. Haris, to read it to me.

It was on this thick paper and it said that I was a wizard, and that I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Isn't that a cool name? I think it is!

So, This letter had a list of books that I would need for school. But these weren't things like math and science. They were for things like Potions, History of Magic, and Transfiguration, whatever that is. Then it said that I had to get stuff like a cauldron, a set of robes, and the coolest thing, a wand. Then it said that because my family is from America, a teacher from the school named Remus Lupin would come get me and my parents and take us to get my school supplies then he would help me get on the train and go to school.

So, yesterday, Mr. Lupin arrived at my house at eight in the morning and came in and helped me pack my suitcase and then we used something called a "Port Key", it was his pocket watch, and we arrived in a place called the Leaky Cauldron. It's a hotel where people can stay, but the cool thing, is that if you're not a wizard you can't see it. But my parents could because I am one.

Mr. Lupin said that Hogwarts had arranged for me and my parents to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and he would help me get my supplies for school. It was amazing! To get my school stuff, you have to go to a place called Diagon Alley, you tap on a brick to get there, it's like a secret passageway!

It was awesome! I went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions to get my school robes, and to the apothecary to get my potions supplies, and to Flourish and Blotts to get my school books! I got all the ones I needed, but also got one called "Hogwarts A History" the man in the store said I should get it too. But the most awesome thing of all, was my wand! It's Holly, 11 ½ inches, and good for Charms, whatever those are. This funny man named Olivander had this tape measurer that moved all by itself, that was weird… But my wand is awesome!!

I don't know how to do anything yet, but I hope there is a spell that makes little sisters disappear, because I wish mine would sometimes. But there is also this girl at school, that I would want to disappear too. Her name is Michelle and she is mean! She is blind too but she can't see anything. I just transferred to her school from the blind school and she has been mean to me ever since I got there. And the worst part, is that she's sitting across from me right now!

We are on the train going to Hogwarts. I'm sitting in a compartment with Michelle, this other kid named Colin and these two other girls named Ginny and Luna. Ginny says that everyone in her family is in Gryffindor. She said that Griffindor is a school house, and that it's the best house. She says that there are four houses, Griffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She says that Ravenclaws are smart, Huffelpuffs are loyal, Griffindors are the best, and Slytherins are evil. I hope I'm not put in there, because I'm not evil, but I'm not loyal, smart, or brave either. So, I wonder what would happen if I didn't get into a house, would I have to go home? I hope not, because I want to be a real wizard!


	2. From the Diary of Michelle A Lego

Chapter 2:

From the Diary of Michelle Ann Lego

September 1

I want to go home! It's not fair I have to be sent to a special school just because I'm a witch. I don't go to a special school just because I'm blind, but there is one of them. Nathan went to it.

Nathan VanBerg is this really annoying blind boy who moved to my school last year. He can sort of see, but he uses Braille and a cane like me.

I thought one nice thing about this Hogwarts place is that Nathan wouldn't be going, but when I got to Diagon Alley yesterday with my mom and dad, he was the first person I saw. And his parents. They're nice. I think Nathan was switched at birth.

And we're stuck in the same compartment. There's three other people in here too. This one boy, Colin, and these two girls, Ginny and Luna. Colin's parents are Muggles like Nathan's and mine, but Ginny's and Luna's aren't. Ginny has six older brothers. I feel bad for her. I think two is bad.

So how did I end up on this stupid train? It's a long story.

I enjoyed my life in the United States. School was good, and I got along okay with my brothers. Then I got this letter on my eleventh birthday.

I took the letter to school and got my math teacher, Mrs. Peterson, to read it to me. It said I was accepted to some Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I thought one of my brothers had written it as a joke, but two days later, this guy, Remus Lupin, came to our house. He said he was from Hogwarts and at school I have to call him Professor. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts whatever that is. I know how to defend myself against the dark because I live in it so that class shouldn't be too hard.

He talked to me and my mom and dad for a long time, and Mom and Dad decided I should go to the school.

But I don't understand. They never sent me to the blind school because it was too far away, and I might have to stay there during the week, and I was part of the family. But they're sending me overseas, and I won't see them till Christmas.

And if the school district can send Mr. Harris to teach Nathan and me blind people stuff, Why can't someone from this Hogwarts send someone to teach us witch and wizard stuff. That person wouldn't even have to be a witch or wizard. If Mr. Harris can teach Braille without being blind, why couldn't a Muggle teach us these Charm things?

And I've always been able to discuss the fact that I'm blind. But when I found out I'm a witch, I had to tell everyone at school I was going to a private boarding school. (Nathan said he was going back to the blind school.) There was this one time the last day of school when Mrs. Peterson asked me after class if the private school I was going to was Hogwarts. When I said it was, she hugged me and said she was proud of me. Then it must be a good thing so why do I have to not say anything.

I guess it is what it is. I'm supposed to be wondering what House I'll be Sorted into. Ginny says Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are evil. Her brothers are in Gryffindor. I'm not brave, loyal, smart, or evil so maybe they'll let me go home. I bet Nathan will be in Gryffindor. I mean, it was pretty brave of him that one time he pulled my hair because I could have killed him.


	3. First Impressions Last A Lifetime

Chapter 3: First Impressions Last a Lifetime

A/n: The first two chapters were diary entries. The next two will be in the third-person POV. The story will continue to alternate between first- and third-person.

Nathan and Michelle were so engrossed in their writing, they nearly fell out of their seats when a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be brought up to the school separately." They quickly changed into their Hogwarts robes and followed their companions into the packed corridors.

None of them said much but followed the crowd off the train.

Ginny had spotted one of her brothers and was about to ask him where to go when a voice called, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All righ' there, Nathan, Michelle? Dumbledore said to make sure yeh're accounted for."

The first years followed the man to the edge of a vast lake. "No more than four to a boat," he instructed taking one to himself as he was twice as large as the average man. Nathan and Colin followed some other boys into a boat while the girls managed to get one to themselves.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man. "Right then—FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent staring at a towering castle ahead. Even Nathan who could barely see past his own hands was able to admire its many turrets and towers. Ginny and Luna described the picture for Michelle.

"Heads down!" the man yelled as the boats reached the cliff where the castle stood. They bent their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle, until they reached an underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They followed the man's lamp until they reached a flight of stone steps and crowded around the oak front doors.

After a few moments, the door swung open revealing a tall, stern-faced, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She opened the door wider and led the students across the flagged stone floor. Nathan and Michelle could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years to a small empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in close together and anxiously waited for Professor McGonagall to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important because, while you are here, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and have free time in your house common room.

" The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As the first years waited, they began pacing the room. No one was talking much. They all wondered the same thing. What if they weren't chosen?

Presently, Professor McGonagall returned, and the students lined up behind her and followed her into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them on which she placed an old hat. After a pause, a rip opened and the hat began to sing:

"O, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause followed the hat's song. Professor McGonagall waited a few minutes for the applause to die down before producing a scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and sit on the stool."

The nervous new students all collectively gulped in anticipation as she began to unfurl the long roll. "Abraham, Thomas." A small boy with black hair and a pointed chin clambered onto the stool. Seconds later the hat proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!"

A few moments later, a quaking Colin Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor. After roughly half a dozen other students found their new homes, Professor McGonagall called, "Lego, Michelle."

Michelle walked to the stool and placed the hat on her head. After several seconds, she heard a small voice in her ear. "Well, I can see plenty of intelligence here. Ravenclaw would be the obvious choice, but that doesn't seem right for you."

Michelle gripped the edge of the stool and thought desperately, "Not Slytherin! I'm not evil!"

"So then where to put you? There's only one place for those who possess such dislike toward Slytherin. Better be Gryffindor!"

Next to be sorted was Luna Lovegood and the Sorting Hat placed her in ravenclaw.

Several more students found their places before Professor McGonagall said, "VanBerg, Nathan"

Nathan took a few tentative steps until he sat himself upon the stool. The hat was placed upon his head which drowned out the sounds of the Great Hall. He waited patiently for something to happen, when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah, much I see in you. A desire to learn, Ravenclaw could be good for that. But that's not the best fit for you I think. Fiercely loyal to your friends you are, but haven't had many of those. Hmm, Gryffindor could be the house for you."

Nathan flinched at the idea of seeing Michelle every morning at breakfast, "Please, anywhere but there, I'll go anywhere."

The hat chuckled in the way that hats do. "Well, if you want a house to find your true friends, then you'd better be SLYTHERIN!"

After Nathan joined the Slytherins, Ginny joined Michelle, Colin, and her brothers at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore delivered his usual start-of-term announcements which culminated with the words, "Dig in!"

A/n: So, a reviewer asked a very good question, why did Nathan and Michelle attend Hogwarts instead of an American School? This is where you come in because we don't know either. we want to know what you think.

A/N 2: Portions of this chapter were taken from chapters six and seven of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling into Place

Chapter 4: Falling Into Place

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter. And for those of you who want to know why Nathan and Michelle go to Hogwarts instead of an American school, keep reading.

The feast was delicious. None of the first years could recall a time when they'd seen so much food and helped themselves to a little of everything.

When the remains of the food vanished from the plates, Dumbledore stood and addressed the four House tables.

"It is my pleasure to introduce a new member of our staff. Taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Lupin. He will also be taking an additional post as school counselor."

Professor Lupin stood to scattered applause. As no one had lasted in the D.A.D.A. position for more than a year, most of the students and teachers were skeptical of this new appointee. The first years were the only ones who appeared genuinely enthusiastic.

"And now," Dumbledore said as Lupin sat, "your beds await you. Prefects, please escort the new students to their dormitories."

As the students hurried toward their dormitories, Dumbledore led Remus to his office. As they walked, Remus expressed his doubts about his new job. Dumbledore listened and nodded. It was normal for students to be nervous on their first day, but Remus was a special case. Still, Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else for the job.

As they reached the stone gargoyle, they turned to see Professor McGonagall leading Michelle and Professor Snape leading Nathan.

Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. VanBerg, Miss Lego, I see you found your way here. Come in and let us get acquainted."

The group entered the office and sat. Professor Dumbledore began to speak, addressing the students.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. You have already met Professor Lupin. Professor McGonagall is Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration teacher, and Deputy Headmistress. Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin House and Potions master. I understand the two of you know each other."

Nathan and Michelle nodded.

Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts has never admitted a blind student before. We will accommodate for you as best we can, but if you have any problems, offer us any suggestions that would benefit your learning. First, you will be taking six classes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. You will be exempt from Astronomy because it involves looking through a telescope. In place of this class, you are required to meet with Professor Lupin once a week to discuss any problems you may have in class and learn several spells which will benefit you as blind wizards.

"you will each have a designated day in which you will meet with Professor Lupin. However, should you need further assistance, feel free to meet (schedule an appointment) with him anytime. However, if he is not available, you will refer to your respective Heads of House.

"You will start learning spells that will enable you to change your homework and textbooks from print to Braille and vice versa. Until you master those spells, your Head of House will pair you with an older student who will assist you with any required reading and writing. You will also be learning to travel around the castle independently. These lessons will take place on weekends with either Professor Lupin or your Heads of House. For the first week, I would advise you to walk to class with another student. Are there any questions?"

Nathan spoke up. "Someone asked us on the train why we came here instead of some American school. Do you know?"

"Well," Dumbledore began. "Hogwarts usually does not admit international students. In fact, it's been nearly twenty years since the last American was enrolled. We are aware that neither of your families has a high income, and American Wizarding schools are expensive. All education in Europe is free. You were accepted to Hogwarts instead of the other European schools because at the other schools you would have had to learn a new language as well as new subjects. Any other questions?"

"When do we get our schedules?" Michelle asked.

"Your Head of House will distribute them tomorrow at breakfast," Dumbledore answered. "If that is all, Minerva, Severus, please escort your students back to their common rooms. Remus, you may also be dismissed."

A/N: So I know from Chapters 1 and 2 it looked like Remus was already employed at Hogwarts. Let's just assume when he went to visit Nathan and Michelle, Dumbledore had already offered him the job, and he'd been chosen to work with these students because as a werewolf, he'd be more sympathetic to students with disabilities.

Pleas review!


End file.
